Leaving
by silvermoonskies
Summary: Another argument arises and he cant control himself anymore. He leaves for a year. What will happen along the way and what will happen when he comes back and they meet? Mild Flinx, cyebee and robstar WARNING- Will include mature themes though i will warn you before hand if you want to avoid them.
1. Chapter 1

"I've had enough of this Rae. You can't just tell me what to do and hurt me, throwing me around like a rag doll!" Beastboy screamed slamming his fists into a wall next to the doorway in the common room.

Raven just glared at him, anger rising in her body.

"Stop this. Raven, Beastboy you can't keep arguing every day like this it's driving us all mad" Robin said looking between the two titans before Raven could say anything. He could see the anger building up in her and it was only a matter of time before she burst.

"Dude fine. I'll just leave, it's not like I want to be here or near that dark bitch anyway." the changeling spat before turning around and leaving. As he left the common room and everyone else in it went into an awkward silence, the sound of banging against the walls echoed down the hallway. Once it could no longer be heard Robin looked towards Raven.

"What?" she said bitterly and frowned leaving in a black portal beneath her feet.

The rest of the titans sighed, they knew this wouldn't be solved quickly. It was only a matter of time before the two would be at each other's throats once again. Starfire got up first.

"I shall go and do the 'girl talk' with friend Raven" she said waiting for the approval of their leader. He nodded. With that she floated out the room leaving Robin and Cyborg. Cyborg looked up at Robin and gestured for him to follow out the room to Beastboy's, he did so without a word. As soon as the two males reached the door, Cyborg gave a reluctant gulp and knocked, he had never seen him so angry. Both waiting they could hear banging and crashing going on inside the room and some heavy cursing. After a few minutes a fuming green titan opened the door.

"What?" he asked coldly, clearly very angry.

"We want to talk" Robin said making his way in with Cyborg following.

"Fine, whatever" he muttered before adding. "What is there to talk about, huh? She's a selfish, emotionless bitch who couldn't care less about what others felt" he almost yelled slamming his hands onto his desk.

"Dude, calm down its pointless getting worked up about another one of your arguments" Cyborg said trying to calm his best friend down.

"No! I'm not gonna calm down. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of her!" this time he was yelling and freaking out. Robin and Cyborg knew this was getting out of hand and Raven had just pushed her limits with him. It was not going to be easy getting them to make up anytime soon, not by a long shot. "Robin I wanna switch" he said through gritted teeth

"You want to what?" he asked shocked wondering if he heard him right.

Cyborg burst into laughter thinking he was joking but it soon died down as the two gave him a blank stare. "What? I thought you were joking!"

"I want to switch or be centred at another Titans station" he said in a serious tone that neither had heard before.

"B, are you hearing ya self?" Cyborg said trying to understand what his best friend was saying.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed "I'm sick of this Cye, I want to take a break and to do that I have to leave" he explained. "Don't worry its only temporary, I'll be back it's just for a while" he sighed.

"Beastboy are you sure?" Robin didn't want him to do anything he regretted or leave the team for that matter. "How long are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure" he said and he honestly didn't know but what he did know was that if he didn't leave now and cool off, his rage will take over.

"Ok well I'll go talk to Titans east I'm sure they will be willing to switch for a year." The leader said and left the room.

"A year!?" Cyborg cried and his eyes widened. "Yo BB are you sure about this? I mean dude a year is a hella lot of time"

"I know" he said sadly and sat on his bottom bunk. "I just…I just need some time to cool off"

"So you don't want to leave?" Cyborg asked trying to piece the pieces together.

"No, dude you guys are like my family. I just can't handle her anymore and I wanna cool down before the beast takes over" he said laughing at his last words so Cyborg wouldn't expect anything, he always was good at hiding himself.

"Haha yeah I get it man, she pulled your last strings." Cyborg said with a slight chuckle and then he realised something. "Oh duudee…" he whined. "Now who am I gonna play game station with…I know Robin will sometimes but he gets too leader-y" he shuddered slightly.

"Dude I dunno but I need this or I'm gonna say something I really regret to her and I don't want to hurt her feelings any more than I have" he admitted sadly.

"Man I didn't know you actually cared about her"

"Of course I do, I mean she may get on my nerves but I don't want her to be hurt…I actually try to make her smile and be happy and she just gets angry." He could feel his anger and hurt rising up again. "Well now I'll go and she'll be happy"

"Maybe" he said walking towards the door. "Maybe not" He turned and left before the green changeling could interrupt.


	2. Chapter 2 - Left

The Teen Titans were all standing in the garage saying their temporary goodbyes to Beastboy, well all except one. Raven. He didn't know why but the green changeling was slightly hurt that she didn't come to say goodbye but didn't expect her to anyway.

"Oh friend Beastboy I shall miss you greatly" Starfire said and hugged him tightly.

"Tha...nks…Star...ple…ase...let…me…go." Beastboy breathed through his crushed bones.

"Yeah, won't be the same without you" Said Robin as he gave him a slight hug.

"I'll miss you guys too but I need this" he admitted sadly.

"Dude, will miss you lil grass stain, can't say the same about your tofu though." He teased, giving his best friend a hug and hair ruffle. Beastboy laughed and punched his cybernetic arm playfully.

"Where is friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Star I don't think she's gonna come." Replied Robin

"But why? Is she not sad that friend Beastboy is leaving?"

"How about I explain later?" said Robin as he saw the leaving Titans saddened expression.

"Of course." Starfire was insightful and knew when to stop even if she wanted answers. Suddenly a ringing went off notifying them that someone arrived.

"Guess that's my queue to leave, later dudes" Beastboy said waving to them as he entered the vehicle, a plane.

"Bye, call us and make sure you know how to beat me at game station when you come back" Cyborg shouted, grinning.

"We'll see you at the charity events and parties" Robin yelled while holding a crying Starfire.

"Have fun" cried Jinx over the noise of the aircraft.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cyborg, confused.

"I'm the switch, the replacement, the swap" Grinned Jinx.

"What? I thought Speedy was swapping." Robin questioned, also confused.

"Nope, it was kinda last minute but here I am" She sang, making her way out the room. "So where am I Staying?"

They all left the garage and went to show her the now empty Beastboy's room. After unpacking, which only took a few minutes due to a spell, she received a tour by Starfire who was now happy for a new girlfriend to hang out with.

'He's finally gone huh. Well thank Azar, maybe now I'll have some peace' thought Raven as she felt his presence leave. Slightly surprised at Jinx being the temporary replacement she continued her meditation before an interruption. None came. Coming out her deep state she was slightly confused that no one came to see her, until the dark sorceress realised that the annoying green titan had left. Sighing as all concentration was lost, Raven left to go see what everyone else was up to in the common room.

"Hey Rae, missing him yet?" Smirked Cyborg from the coach.

"No." she replied flatly and sat down. Truthfully as soon as his presence was gone she felt slight loss but pushed the ridiculous feeling aside.

"Oh friend Raven, you must join us at the mall of shopping" exclaimed Starfire as she walked over with Jinx.

"Yes, please do" added Jinx bluntly as she also sat down.

"Too much?" Raven asked, referring to Starfire.

"Honestly, I don't know how I'm gonna handle this everyday" she admitted in a hushed tone.

"I don't"

"Lock yourself up?" guessed Jinx

"Yep all day, well until…" raven drifted off

"Until what?" urged Jinx, wanting every bit of gossip around here.

"Until I get interrupted" she said plainly and left for her room.

**HEY, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I'M GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHER TODAY OR SOMETIME THIS WEEK. THIS CHAPTER WAS NEEDED AND THE OTHERS WILL HAVE MORE DETAIL AND BE MORE FUN AND LIKELY LONGER, STAY TUNED. (I ALSO UPDATED 'A BIT OF FUN' SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOUR INTERESTED)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hot

After their last call with Titans East the Teen Titans were finally going to see Beastboy after 8 months, well not just to see him. It was Kid Flash's 17th birthday party. Raven as much as she hated to admit it was slightly nervous and not just for the party, she felt guilty about Beastboy. Obviously she was the reason he left and now the guilt weighed on her. All the Titans had missed him but it seemed that Raven was the only one to really feel the loss of his presence. She had never felt so unhappy. The first 2 months she was unmistakably depressed with no light in her dark life to balance it, to balance her. She disguised it by hanging out with Jinx.

"Hey Rae" shouted Jinx as she walked up to the edge of the roof to see her fellow team mate. Raven and Jinx had a lot in common both being sorceresses as well as their evil pasts, well in Ravens case her evil heritage. Over the months they had become quite mischievous together though Raven didn't take half the pride in the fun like Jinx did. Since her father's defeat and Jinx's arrival she decided it was perfect timing for her to be able let loose a little. Not to say it didn't surprise the original Titans at first. Which it did.

"Hello Jinx" Raven replied in her monotonous voice.

"So wassup? I think Starfire is going to the mall for a new outfit to wear to the party wanna join?" She asked sitting down.

"No, I'm good"

"Ow common please. You know you don't have a decent outfit for the party and since I'm here I'll fix you up properly" she pleaded.

"That's what Starfire said last time" she responded, shuddering at the memory.

"Well I'm not Starfire and we need to look HOT!" Jinx said as she yanked Raven up.

"Don't you mean _you need _to look hot." She smirked, causing Jinx to blush.

"Oh shut up" she smirked back almost coyly. Ever since their first girl talk both Starfire and Raven knew Jinx had a crush on Kid Flash, a big crush on Kid Flash at that.

"I think he likes you" commented Raven as they left the roof.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because he was all over you last time I saw you together" she said matter-of-factly. "Plus I'm an empath, remember?!" Jinx almost turned bright red.

"You really think so?" the pink haired titan asked hopeful. Truthfully Raven had no idea about love or likes but there was definitely something with Kid Flash and Jinx that was hard to miss.

"Yes" She replied monotonous and knew it was just pushing up her friends hopes but it was the least she could do. Jinx would do much worse than Beastboy to get her way and Raven had to thank her for helping her become friendlier towards others. "Now let's find Star."

The two girls left for the common room only to find their three teammates shouting and yelling.

"WOOHOO I'M IN THE LEAD ONCE AGAIN BOY WONDER!" Cyborg hollered, not taking his eyes of the game on the screen.

"Not for long" Muttered Robin, determined. His eyes narrowed at the screen and hunched forward as if being closer will make him faster. Starfire was watching intently and cheering for both her friends.

"Hey Star, you coming with us to the mall?" asked Jinx. Starfire turned to both girls with wide glistening eyes.

"Oh it will be most joyous!" The alien princess exclaimed and grabbed both girls leading them to the elevator.

"See ya later Boys" Jinx shouted towards them, only receiving slight waves in response. Shrugging the three teenage girls left the tower.

Once they arrived Jinx got right down to business before Starfire took over.

"Ok. Star I'm gonna help Raven this time as I am a pro at looking hot and dark at the same time, is that ok?" she winked and Starfire nodded in agreement. "Right, let's go then" Raven rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed her two eager teammates. They had gone through 3 shops already but nothing came close to _HOT_ for Jinx. Starfire suddenly saw a piercing and tattoo shop.

"Oh friends we must go and do the piercing of our ears and tattooing of our body" Starfire said, her eyes full of excitement. The two sorceresses looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? I have read in the magazines of fashion that it will make us look 'hot' and attractive for the males" she explained.

Jinx shrugged. "Well is everyone old enough?" she questioned.

"Oh yes! I am 19 like friend Robin and Raven is 18 like friend Beastboy?" Starfire enlightened her.

"Really? Beastboy is 18…?" Jinx wondered. She didn't know why she forgot, she knew Cyborg was the oldest at 20.

"Yes! Do you not remember his birthday party?"

"Star I think she was too drunk" Raven interrupted.

"Oh right yeah. Heh. Well anyway we should go." Jinx muttered.

"You're not really thinking of getting a tattoo are you?" Raven questioned in disbelief. "Robin will not like be happy" she frowned

"I'm 18 now so I can and…who said it was just me?" She smirked mischievously.

"Oh Joy!" Starfire squealed. "We must get the piercing of our ears as well!"

"I think you right Star, we should. Plus who cares what Robin thinks they're our bodies after all" she grinned and began walking over to the shop. Starfire's whole face brightened as she followed and Raven had no choice but to do the same. Internally she groaned with frustration but if she didn't like it she could always cast a spell. Sighing the Ice Queen entered the tattoo and piercing shop with her friends.

"Hey ladies, how can I help?" The attendee named 'Dan' asked. He had rough brown hair with brown eyes and a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, with an eyebrow piercing on his left eye as well. He seemed nice 'looks can be deceiving' Raven thought.

"Hey we would all like our ears pierced and a tattoo each" Jinx explained with a soft smile.

"Oh but Jinx may I have more piercings and tattoos. I would like to look 'hot' for Robin" Starfire admitted innocently with a deep blush.

"Starfire I think it would be best with only one tattoo and set of piercing for now" Raven said. Jinx agreed and turned back to 'Dan'.

"Sure thing. Why don't you all go to Claire who will pierce your ears and then go over to Greg who will do the Tattoo's" Dan said as he gestured to various people in the room.

"Cool, we'll pay after." Dan nodded and the girls walked over to 'Claire'.

"Hello, what'd be?" The blue eyed blonde asked. She had bright red lipstick on with a whole chain of piercings down both ears which undoubtedly made her look more attractive.

"One set of ear piercings each please." Asked Raven. The girl smiled and gestured for Jinx to sit. She complied with a large smile on her face anxious for her first piercings. The woman took out an earring gun which Starfire eyed worriedly, her hands growing clammy. "Don't worry Starfire, it will only feel like a pinch." The alien nodded nervously and watched Jinx. She winced slightly for each.

"Wow, there beautiful" Jinx awed at her sparkly silver studs in the mirror.

"Ok who's next?" Claire asked with a smile at her pleased customer.

"Oh me, me, me" Starfire cried and practically jumped in the chair.

"Whoa, calm down and be still" Claire said coolly. Starfire instantly contained her excitement and pressed her lips together. Being an alien she supposedly didn't feel the pain as there was no reaction to the earring gun. "Your all done" The blonde announced. Starfire immediately floated over to the mirror also aweing at her glistening pink studs. "So who's next?" she asked. The two titans turned around to Raven who had her hood up.

"Raven it's your turn and don't bail on us now" Jinx said sternly.

"I don't need to" Raven said unhurriedly.

"What? What do you mean you don't need to?" Jinx asked, utterly confused.

"I mean my ears are already pierced" she said motioning to her ears.

"But you have no earrings" added Starfire.

"I don't wear them because I've never needed to" Raven explained but still sat in the chair. 'No turning back now' she thought. "But it won't hurt to have a second done"

The two teens eyes widened at their before uninterested and practically boring, no-fun friend. She smirked slightly and let the woman give her a second piecing in her right ear. It was a plain Black sparkly stud.

"You have never said your ears are pierced" Starfire said.

"You never asked. In Azarath all children had their ears pierced at 6 months and from then on they never closed up, that's why even if I don't wear earrings my ears will always be pierced" Raven explained as they walked to 'Greg' their tattooist. The girls nodded in understanding.

"Heya Ladies, so who's first and what'd you like?" greeted Greg. He was around 25 and bald, multiple tattoos covered his face and arms. Starfire sat down excitedly and gestured to a picture on the wall.

"I would like the tattooing of a shooting star please" She smiled. He nodded.

"Where would you like it?" Starfire's brows furrowed as she went into deep thought, until her eyes sparked up again. She turned around and unzipped part of her top to expose her left shoulder. "Left shoulder in small?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes it would look most 'Hot especially in pink'" she giggled. His face showed confusion but he brushed off her comment and proceeded to begin.

"It may sting" he warned her and then began. Starfire didn't move and showed no sign of discomfort.

"Wow, Starfire is taking this really well." Jinx whispered to Raven. Raven nodded also surprised at Starfire's reaction.

"Yeah and she has chosen a suitable design." Added Raven with wide eyes at her girly alien friend.

"Friends it most common for Tamaranian's to not feel such pain. It is tradition to give tattoos at my home planet, but in Tamaran we pull away the skin to leave the flesh which we proceed to then burn and colour." The alien teen explained leaving a disturbed Raven and Jinx.

"Huh, that's great Starfire" Jinx managed out, trying not to puke. Raven managed a nod and turned away. After 10 more minutes it was done and covered with a thin plastic sheet.

"Thank you" Starfire said gratefully.

"Ok I'm next" announced Jinx as she walked over to the chair.

"Do you know what you want and where?" Greg asked as he prepared for his next customer.

"Yeah, I'd like a red rose with black detail down my leg" Jinx explained and exposed her left leg.

"In medium or small? And do you want the green vines?" Asked Greg, examining her leg.

"Small and whatever you think is best" she grinned.

"It may…" Greg began.

"Oh just get on with it" Jinx ushered and he began. Raven and Starfire watched as Jinx winced a few times and inhaled sharply but overall tried to keep a neutral face. After 10 minutes Raven had enough.

"Do you want me to numb the pain?" asked Raven, slightly annoyed at how long it was taking.

"No, it's almost done…plus I want the full experience." She smirked. Raven rolled her eyes and watched Starfire looking at Jinx's tattoo intently. "All done!" declared Jinx as she hoped of the chair. "Now it's your turn Raven" The purple haired teen sighed and sat on the chair. She wasn't really into marking skin permanently unless it had meaning behind it. In this case it had. Plus she could always erase it if she wanted to with a spell she reasoned with herself.

"I would like a Raven on my lower back with its wings spread. In just Black." She told him before he could ask. "Across my whole lower back so I'd say medium" she added watching her friend's faces. Greg nodded and she exposed her lower back with magic as it was hard in a leotard.

"Wow Rae, didn't think you liked tattoo's and marking your body permanently" Jinx commented, rather surprised.

"No, I'm not, well unless there's some meaning behind it." She stated. It was the truth, she had chosen to do a raven not because of her name but because it was her mother's favourite bird and linked them both. '_I can always erase it'_ she reminded herself. The pain wasn't really there either and she was good at covering her emotions, after all she had done it all her life. "Why don't you go pay and go look around the mall?" she suggested. A medium sized raven across her lower back was bound to take up a lot of time.

"But I want to see you get your tattoo" Jinx whined.

"Oh as do I friend Raven. It is most fascinating" Starfire added while observing her lower back.

"It's going to take a while though" Raven stated. They seemingly ignored her. She sighed, all she wanted was some peace and it wasn't like she was going to go shopping. "You can buy me an outfit for the party and Jinx…" She looked directly in the eyes of the already grinning Jinx "I'm trusting you." The two girls stood up abruptly and waved a good bye to their friend telling her to call when she finished. Raven nodded and watched them pay then leave.

It had been 45 minutes and her tattoo was finally finished. Her lower back burned slightly but he assured her it would subside in about an hour. God, how she couldn't wait till then. Looking at her back in mirror it already looked good and she was actually quite pleased with it, not that she would admit it. Taking out her communicator she rang Jinx telling her she was ready to leave, Jinx agreed and they decided to meet at the fountain.

"Ready to go?" Asked Jinx as the two teens approached their newly tattooed friend.

"Yep, what's in the bags?" Raven questioned, eyeing the heaps of bags suspiciously.

"The outfit we picked for you is most wonderful" Exclaimed Starfire as she handed Raven 5 different bags.

"All this for 1 outfit?" she queried as the three lifted into the air.

"Not just 1, we bought you some additional civilian clothes. Robin thought we should start to wear them around when not on missions." Jinx explained.

"Really?" Raven asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, he rang us. That's why we have so many bags." Raven sighed and watched as they inched closer to the tower. "Maybe we should keep the tattoos as a secret from Robin for now, we would surprise everyone at the party."

"What do you mean surprise everyone?"

"Don't worry" Jinx's mouth broke into a mischievous Cheshire cat smile, but Raven decided to not question her further.


	4. Chapter 4 - Conversation

Beastboy was panting heavily. He had been on the treadmill for almost 2 hours. Beads of sweat ran down his face and it took a lot of convincing from Bumblebee for him to work out, especially in human form. Though he doesn't hate it as much as he assumed he would. Normally his mind would wonder from food to video games and then to comic books very rarely did he think of working out, and if he did, it would be in animal form. Now he had to thank her. After 8 months of _at least _an hour in the gym he had actually started to see what puberty was doing to him. _Thank god._

The time in the gym gave him time to think. Time to think of the past, the present and the future but mostly the Teen Titans. Both stationed Titans differed from each other. Here his jokes would either be made fun of or laughed at. It was a mixture of what he wanted and what he didn't. He didn't have to try so hard at anything really and he found that he missed that the most. Missed her the most. He always had to try and that was what made it exciting. It made her reaction more special, more wanted. Beastboy couldn't wait to see his old team.

Everyone probably thinks that he hates Raven and doesn't want to see her. He doesn't. She wasn't the reason he left.

"Hey Beastboy, the other Titans will be here soon so you might want to hit the shower." Speedy said as he walked into the gym.

"Really?" Beastboy asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. They're spending a few days here to see you and for Flash's birthday." Speedy exclaimed. Beastboy's widened.

"Ohhhhh" Realization dawned on. "I completely forgot that was this weekend."

"I could tell." Speedy smirked.

"Whatever" he mumbled brushing him off. "Do you know how long they're staying?"

"At least for the weekend and then depending on the crime level back in Jump city." Beastboy nodded and headed for the shower, excitement and nerves bubbling up inside him.

Once he was done he made his way to the common room.

"You nervous" asked Bumblebee as he sat down next to her. The changeling shrugged. "Well I for one am looking forward to some girl talk. It sucks living in a house full of guys." She complained.

"Most girls would love it" Aqualad commented.

"Yeah well… none" she paused and gestured to the residents in the rooms "of you are nice and worthy of me. You're all just annoying" she huffed.

"Is that why Cyborg is here all the time" Aqualad laughed. Bumblebee's cheeks flushed and she turned back to the T.V. Cyborg was in fact a regular visitor. He came at least once a month to do 'updates' and hang out, quite often with Beastboy or Bumblebee.

"At least she has someone" Beastboy supposedly thought, though he had said it out loud.

"Thank you Beastboy" Bumblebee said gratefully and Beastboy jerked around to face her, confused. "It's not like any of you have a girlfriend" she quipped.

"Have you ever thought that we don't want one" Speedy said.

"If you don't one why do you flirt with every girl you see" She shot back.

"Well I'm happy with one night stands" Aqualad interrupted and took a sip of his coffee. Bumblebee scowled. Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash laughed. Beastboy wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying.

"As happy as I am, I'm actually waiting for someone." Kid Flash said with a grin. The two boys snickered.

"Who?" Bumblebee asked, ignoring the others.

"Aw com'on, tell me you don't already know" Speedy whined. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I don't' "I'll give you a clue. She's one of the two most unattainable women"

"In all the Titans" Aqualad added.

"And probably all the world." Kid flash muttered. Bumblebee frowned in thought but nothing came to mind. Kid Flash sighed. "It's Jinx"

"But isn't that why she changed from bad to good?" Bee questioned.

"Well yeah but we haven't actually figured anything out" He admitted.

"Ok, and I'm guessing the other is Raven?" she presumed. Beastboy suddenly came out of thought at the name _Raven _and focused on what they had said. The other boys nodded.

"Yup." Flash confirmed and left in search of food.

"Wait…so what happens if they get together with someone? Like get a boyfriend?" Beastboy asked, utterly drowned in curiosity.

"Well then firstly, that guy will get a lot of respect, I mean he'll have one of the most unattainable women in like the world." Aqualad started, making a low whistle.

"Secondly, he would be hella a lucky and will not want to let her go. Plus I bet their amazing in bed" Speedy stated with a smirk. Aqualad winked in agreement.

"Urgh…you two are disgusting." Bumblebee scolded. "But I've got to admit I agree with the lucky and not letting go part, I mean especially Raven, that guy would be melting the ice queen."

"Yeah, She's like half demon and Jinx is still technically what you call a _bad girl _so…that would be some heated sex" Speedy commented with a grin causing Bee to scowl. Beastboy blushed at the thought of Raven 'Would she really be like that?' he wondered. 'Why the hell am I thinking that?!'

"I guess you guys want a piece of them" Beastboy laughed.

"Damn right we do" Aqualad smirked.

"And I thought you were different" Bee sighed, referring to the green titan.

"He's a guy, we think alike"

"I don't think I could have sex with a girl who was all into gushy romantic stuff. I have animal urges." He admitted with a laugh. Bumblebee groaned.

"Let me know when they arrived. I'm sick of this conversation." she informed them and left. The guys burst into laughter. Beastboy's previous state of thought was lost once he started the typical teen boy conversation. It was a nice change. At times like this he felt like he was normal.

"Hey, did you know Raven's actually lightened up." Kid Flash said, suddenly appearing on the couch.

"Really?" Beastboy questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah. Ever since Jinx has arrived they've formed like an evil girly bond."

"An _evil girly bond_?" Speedy mocked.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Kid flash glared at him.

"Who knew Raven had a bad girl side." Aqualad chuckled.

"I'd love to see that. Never have I seen Raven let loose like _that_" Beastboy retorted.

"Well we'll find out. There's gonna be alcohol and we need to make sure she has some" Speedy devised.

"Dude, you do know that we'll have to give her like 4 bottles of vodka to get her drunk?" Beastboy reasoned. The three looked at him questioningly. "Her powers stop the toxic from overtaking her body meaning it takes a lot to get her drunk. Plus she doesn't drink." He informed them. Beastboy knew all too well that she doesn't, he attempted to get her drunk many times and she never gave in. He even put rum in her coke and she drunk quite a bit but wasn't even a little tipsy. That's how he found out about her body's immune system and powers.

"Well I guess we have a challenge" Kid flash announced.


	5. Chapter 5 - Worry

Cyborg was practically dancing around in the kitchen as he cooked. Starfire had a way of getting what she wanted with Robin, and turning the radio on full blast was no exception. Robin pursed his lips as he entered the kitchen. Silently dodging Cyborgs dancing and spatula while trying to keep hold of his laughter. The half robot was either ignoring Robin or too engrossed in the music to notice him. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

Suddenly Jinx appeared in the doorway with a blinding flash. Cyborg opened his eyes and spun round causing Robin to fall over. His eyes widened as they landed on the video camera in the girls hand. She smiled wickedly.

"The Tin Can was kitchen dancing and I've got it all on tape!" Jinx laughed. "This is gold! I can't wait to show everyone…I wonder what Beastboy will think..." she added snickering and ran off.

Cyborg's eyes bulged even wider as his mouth went dry. The spatula in his hand dropped to the floor. A loud roar of laughter soon followed from behind him and he turned to see his leader in tears. Robin wasn't able to keep it in any longer and began laughing so hard that his eyes watered, he had to lean against the counter to stop his sides from hurting.

Cyborg felt a bubble of anger and embarrassment rise in him. He turned towards the doorway with a scowl.

"I'm gonna kill you Jinx!" he growled and stomped out, raising his canon.

"Not…in the…tower…Cye…Jinx" Robin managed to shout out in between laughs. He heard Cyborg growl from the hallway and he burst into laughter all over again.

Starfire shot through the doorway trailed by Raven. She looked at her boyfriend worried.

"Oh Robin why are you crying?" She asked hunching down to him. He tried to calm down and explain but it was no use, the echoing of Cyborgs shouting was ringing around the tower. Raven let out a long bored sigh.

"Jinx pranked Cyborg?" she guessed, her voice monotone. Robin looked up at her with pursed lips then broke into laughter once again and shook his hand side to side as if to say 'sort of'. He just couldn't keep hold of his laughter.

Raven frowned in thought. The music was still blaring and she couldn't keep hold of any thoughts or concentration. Annoyed, she used her magic to turn of the radio station then looked back at her leader. He looked at her, then towards the radio and burst out into laughter. He was trying to tell her something as he pointed at the radio but neither her nor Starfire could make it out.

"The Raid?" Starfire pondered confused. He shook his head still laughing. He pointed at the radio again and Raven realised what he was getting at.

"It's about the Radio, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded. "Cyborg was dancing wasn't he?" Robin fell onto his knee's as he tried to hold his sides from the amount of laughing he was doing. 'How is he able to laugh for so long?' Raven pondered. A loud excited scream interrupted her thoughts. It was Jinx. She frowned in though again, looking at the doorway. "Jinx videoed him, didn't she?" He nodded again. Raven rolled her eyes, she really was getting good at guessing what was happening now.

_Ring Ring Ring _

It was the Titans video screen ringtone.

"It's Titans East!" Cyborg informed. Everyone made their way to the common room, well Starfire had to carry Robin in.

"Hey dudes, what's…up?" Pause "What happened to Robin?" Beastboy asked as confusion covered his features. Robin looked over at Cyborg, but the half robot didn't meet his gaze, so he looked over at Jinx only to find a large grin plastered on her face. He instantly began laughing again.

Raven rolled her eyes. As much as she hated the tension between her and the changeling, Robin had previously said that after missing 4 calls it was rude and she should at least show up for this one. The last one before they left to see him for real.

Starfire still looked confused, Cyborg was angry and Jinx had blackmail to keep so…except for Robin who couldn't speak right now it had to be her. She had to talk to him.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough" she said and pulled up her hood. Beastboy nodded in response.

"Bee said you should be here soon." Speedy said.

"Technical difficulties. Should be there in about 2 hours" Cyborg informed them.

"Anyway we got to get ready, see you soon boys" Jinx grinned and signed off before they could even answer. "Got to go pack, meet you by the plane in 30 minutes!" she announced and went off.

1 hour later the plane was packed and the Teen Titans were off, leaving Jump City in the care of Titans west and the police.

"You excited to see Beastboy?" Cyborg teased towards Raven. She glared at him.

"I _did _see him. On the video call." She said flatly.

"I watched you. You didn't even glance up at him or anyone else on that call!" he reasoned. She frowned but didn't respond. After all, it was true. She didn't look up at him, she didn't want to.

Cyborg felt his communicator go off and put the plane on autopilot.

"Hey grass stain, were nearly there can't you wait."

"Dude, no it's not about you." Beastboy chuckled "actually… I didn't know what to get Kid Flash for his birthday… you think you can get me something." Cyborg raised his eyebrows causing the green titan to sigh. "I'll owe you big time. Please" he pleaded.

"I'll get you something" Jinx sang. "Don't worry."

Her mischievous smile made Beastboy worry. A lot. God knows what she would choose, but he was desperate.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat and signed off. Jinx giggled and disappeared out the plane.

As soon as the Titans East tower came into view Raven didn't what she felt. Were they nerves? Probably, but she couldn't chicken out, not now. It was her friend's birthday and she hadn't seen her old teammate in 8 months. She secretly missed him. Beastboy.

A thousand thoughts were running through her mind.

'What would he do?'

'What will he say?'

She didn't want to think about anything right now. She could feel her powers seeping through. Long journey's needed a lot of meditation beforehand and the loss of concentration since Beastboy left made her lose focus.

"Were here" Robin announced as the door slid open.

"Oh Joy! I am most excited! Starfire said as she flew out.

"Dudes!" Beastboy cried before he was crushed in one of Starfire's hugs. He could feel his bones crack and- "Star…I can't…breath…" he gasped.

"I am sorry Beastboy. I have missed you." She explained and flew off to hug Speedy. Robin scowled but decided to ignore them.

"Guy's grab ya stuff. We ain't getting nowhere standing here" Bumblebee hollered. They all followed her inside to the common room.

"Where's Rae?" asked Kid Flash.

"Meditating on the roof" Cyborg shrugged. Beastboy breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of girls were in the kitchen gossiping. Bumblebee wanted to hang out with the girls while the boys played video games.

The crisp chill of the summer wind blew through Ravens hair. She could feel the aura around her change immediately as she hovered in the evening air with deep focus. Chanting her mantra she could feel her body relax into a trance. Seems like without Beastboy everything was different. It still is.


End file.
